


Rotten Girl

by aerithneko



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crazy Bitch, Crazy In Love, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Sided Love, People will do crazy things when they're in love, Stalker Juvia, Yandere Juvia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerithneko/pseuds/aerithneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juvia loves Gray, til the point where she would do anything for him. Or dispose of anyone who comes between Juvia and her beloved. Juvia intends to prove her love for Gray, she plans to do whatever it takes to make Gray-sama hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rotten Girl

“He’s not worthy of my Prince, Only I am!

I'm the only one capable of loving him.

I am the only one capable of loving my darling Gray.”  

 

The morose aroma filled the girl’s Gray Fullbuster decorated room. Juvia was caressing just one of her many Gray figurines

Her comforting cuddles contradicted her new vindictive thoughts. “Why, my beloved Gray? You should know how much Juvia loves you, by now, so why do you treat me like so?” She turned the plush toy around so that it was facing her. Deep blue eyes met the lifeless dark one, in what seemed like an endless staring contest. And even though her competition was a doll, it still seemed like Juvia would be the winner.

 

“Why are you so cruel to the one that loves you the most? Why do you show interest in the ones that don't deserve your love? Even worse now love the one you despised the most.”  

 

She began to rub her pale fingers across the dolls beady glass eyes. Her fingers traced the shape of the eyes, she did this to help her search her mind for answers.

 

“You said it yourself, fire and ice just don't mix!  Darling, you also said that our magic compliments each other, so I don't understand. When did you suddenly take an interest in Natsu? When did this love bloom?”

Her voice grew fiercer as her nails began to sink into the doll’s stuffing.

 

“ No no no! I bet Natsu confused you; there's no way you’d ever consider loving a brute like that. Yes, that must be it, he confused you or forced you to love him. There’s no way my beloved would betray me.”

 

“He doesn't understand you. He'll never understand you like I do. Nobody knows you like I do. You need someone like me, my beloved Gray.”

 

Juvia raised the doll and planted a passionate kiss it's lips. She's twisted her fingers the dolls dark hair. Juvia loved Gray so much, it hurt. She was ignorantly obsessed, and hopelessly devoted to him. She laid her body back on her bed and let her limbs extend along the silk bedding.

Juvia slowly reached her hands to the buttons of her dress; and began to undo them.  

 

Now lounging in her lingerie, she snuggled up with more Gray plushies. She moaned as she rubbed the dolls against her skin; in her mind, she imagined that the dolls were the real thing.  

 

“Oh, my beloved Gray, I love you so much, but Natsu is in the way. He needs to be punished.”

She sat up in her bed and forcefully gripped the doll's face.

“ You...you need to be punished as well, my darling. You need to be punished for ignoring your beloved Juvia’s affection. You're so cruel, Gray sama.”

Juvia then dug her nails into the doll’s cotton stuffed face and ripped out one of Gray’s marble eyes.

“But Juvia still loves Gray~sama, even when he's being cruel.”

 

The gloomy girl made her way to the guild in search of her beloved. Once she was inside the guild she used her eyes to scan the main hall. She searched for her beloved’s dark messy hair and his pale icy skin. Juvia wanted nothing more than to be with her beloved. A few minutes went by and Juvia came to the conclusion that Gray wasn't there.

“Hey Juvia, looking for something?” The friendly bartender asked.

“Oh Hello Mirajane, I'm not looking for something, but more like someone.”

Mirajane gave a soft smile after she heard her friend speak. Mira knew who the woman was looking for.

 

“Ya know, I don't think Gray is here Juvia.” The attention now focused on the petite blue haired girl, with her face still in the book.

Juvia’s face twisted with frustration, from the lack of information she got from Levy. She sped up to the girl and slammed her palm on the table. “ Well if he's not here, then where is he Levy-chan!?”  Levy was now shocked out of her book, appalled by Juvia’s demanding side. The sound of Juvia’s hand hitting the table was loud enough to wake Gajeel; who was sleeping next to Levy.  

 

“W-woah…. r-relax Juvia, Gray left out with Natsu, a little while ago.” Levy stammered while trying to keep her distance. Juvia gave Levy a warning stare before she turned and stormed out the guild.  “Yo, I'm pretty sure if a guy runs from you, that means he's not interested. Or he’s afraid of you, you psycho!” Gajeel shouted as he threw is his clearly overpowering body over Levy. His attempts to show his affection only annoyed the smaller girl.

 _Why is Gray with Natsu? Why doesn't my Prince realize that Natsu is a bad influence? Now he’s with my Prince. Confused him. Corrupting him. Trying to take my beloved away from me, that's unforgivable. He needs to be punished._  

 

The now enraged water mage made her way to the Ice mage’s house. Her eyes filled with anger and each step she took sounded like the claps of thunder to any bystander who witnessed her anger. The pounding in her head  caused involuntary twitching of her eye, which only fuelled her irritation even more.

 

Finally in front of Gray’s house, out of breath, but still furious. Juvia trudged up the stone pathway towards the front door. Her sweaty hands made contact with the front door.  She stayed silent as she tried to listen for any sounds through the door. Just as she was about to open the door, she was stopped by soft muffled noises coming from inside, but not from the door but from the window. The light from the window informed her that Gray was home, and the extra noise informed her that he wasn't alone.

 

The scene behind the window made Juvia cringe and break the wooden window pain. Inside the house was Gray and Natsu, the two were sitting close and laughing with one another. They were so friendly with one another, their behavior was completely different from how they act at the guild. Their actions would have been seen as cute to other people, but Juvia though it was disgusting

 

Do they like each other? How long has this been going on?

Juvia flooded her head with questions she desperately wanted, no needed the answers too. She felt so betrayed, so heartbroken. Gray-sama, her beloved Gray-sama chose to love someone else; he chose to love someone who couldn't provide for him as well as she could. She hated the fact that Natsu felt that he was worthy enough to be loved by Gray. He was beneath her!

 

“Natsu, why Natsu of all people? Gray has no future with him! The idiot can't produce children, or provide the satisfactory lifestyle my Prince deserves. Only I can do that!”

 

Juvia watched as Natsu reached for Gray’s hand, and how he tenderly held it. In the outside distance, Juvia mirrored the same action upon her own hand

Her rage continued as she watched the two in the window. So badly she wanted to break through the glass and attack the Salamander, but she knew would lose. He was on a greater level in strength, she had to be smart about this. A new vindictive and wicked plan began to brew in the young woman’s mind, and her plan caused her to skip away singing joyfully.

 

“ _Gray-sama, my Gray-sama you belong only to me. Gray-sama, oh Gray-sama you’ll only lust for me. You're not sure of your love, but soon I’ll  make you see. Natsu dear, you better watch out,  because the one after you is me. Gray-sama, sweet Gray-sama I’ll love you for….. Eter..ni..ty.”_

  
  


A few days have passed and Juvia had kept her distance from Gray. In fact, she kept her distance from the guild, her absence became concerning. Some of the girls that lived in Fairy Hills offered to pay her a visit, but the got no answer. Juvia was just nowhere to be found, but no one panicked, they assumed the girl was fine.

 

A couple of days had passed, and a certain ice wizard had found himself quite confuzzled for multiple reasons, as he made his way to the guild. The first reasons were that he was growing quite concerned about Juvia’s whereabouts. The girl hadn’t been seen or heard from for about a week now.  His second concern was about Natsu. Natsu had left on a mission with Lucy about three days ago but the two still haven’t returned yet.

 

As the dark haired boy entered the guild he began to scan the area with his eye,hoping he saw the pink haired dragon slayer; but something else caught his eye. At the bar with the company of Mirajane, was Lucy. She had been with Natsu on their previous mission, but where was Natsu?

 

“ Hey Gray, long time no see.” The celestial mage turned and asked. She was unaware of Gray’s real feelings behind his cool demeanor.  

 

“Yo, glad you guys are back. So how’d it go, did Flame Brain destroy half the town or what?” Gray tried his hardest to give off this sense of aloofness, he didn’t want anyone to know that he was worried about Natsu. Nobody in the guild knew about their relationship, and they wanted to keep it that way for now.

 

“ Ha, he actually behaved for once. I’m glad our job didn’t really any firepower, so we didn’t have to pay for any damages.” Lucy laughed, but she was seriously tired of paying for Natsu’s trail of destruction.

“ That’s our Natsu.” Mira chimed in.

 

“ Yeah, anyway where is that idiot? I’m surprised he’s not running around the guild trying to pick a fight with everyone.” He had a hidden desperate tone, he really wanted to know where the dragon slayer was. Gray wasn’t the clingy type, but someone like Natsu draws so much attention that it’s almost impossible not to know where he is.

 

“I’m not sure actually. Last time I saw him was yesterday night when we got back from our job.” She said with an almost sadden tone because she knew deep down that Gray was concerned about his friend.

 

“ Umm, actually I might have an idea where he might be.” Mira chimed in once again with her soft spoken voice.  “ Surprisingly Juvia came into the guild this morning when I was opening up the guild. She was cheery as usual, but she had a letter with her.” She paused leaving both Gray and Lucy curious about this letter.

 

“ Juvia said the letter was from Natsu and it was addressed to you, Gray. Hold on let me get it.” She turned and walked into the back room to get the letter.

 

“What, Natsu’s writing letters now, what’s wrong with talking face to face.” Lucy criticized in a playful way, but Gray didn’t find her humor that funny.  Mirajane had come back into the room and handed Gray his letter.  He opened it and tried to read it without letting Lucy see what was written.

 

_Hey Gray,_

 

_Sorry, I had been avoiding you, but I’m fine. When you get the time I want you to come straight home, because I have a special surprise waiting for you when you get home._

_So hurry up!_

 

_Love, Natsu_

 

Gray tried his hardest to hold back his blush. “A special surprise what could it be?”

Gray hated surprises, but this had to be the best one yet. He was excited for what awaited him, and he didn’t want to keep his dragon slayer waiting any longer. He folded the letter and then shoved deep it inside his pocket.

 

“ What did it say?” Lucy asked eagerly. Grays smiled made her even more curious.

 

He looked the blond in eyes and greeted her with a smile reaching both of his cheeks. He turned to make his way out the door and to his flaming lover.

 

Gray raced through the town and straight to his house, excitement and curiosity gave him stopped him from running out of breath. He rested his hand on his front door, as he began to search his pockets for the keys, but soon realized that his search was unnecessary. The slight pressure he put on the door caused it to slowly swing open in an enchanting way.

 

There were a series of feelings, thought,desires flooding his head as he walked further into his home. Once Gray reached the stairs, his nose was drowned in satisfying scents.There was a mix of fruit scented candles,and that mouth-watering scent of cooked meat. Wait something was off, Natsu hated scented candles, he always complains how it affected his sensitive nose. Gray didn't want to be skeptical about such a good surprise, but he couldn’t help it. “ Hey Natsu, I’m home!”  Gray called up the stairs, hoping for a response, but he got nothing.

 

The ice wizard got tired of waiting he wanted Natsu, now. Gray ventured up the stairs into the kitchen. In the steamy kitchen, he saw a slim fit figure with bright pink hair, by the stove tending to the food. He smiled when he saw Natsu standing there, and he probably didn’t sense Gray’s presence. The ice wizard was about to make his way over to the dragon slayer, but he stopped because he found the steam quite irritating.

Gray made his way over to the window so he could release some of this stuffy steam from the kitchen.

 

Once the air cleared, he knew he would finally get a perfect view of his Natsu. Blinking his eyes a couple of times attempting to clear his foggy vision. but once his vision did so he got a surprise he didn't expect nor  want. Gray’s face twisted with anger and confusion. Standing before him was Juvia Lockser wearing a short pink wig along with Natsu’s beloved scarf!  The girl had dressed up in an attempt to imitate Natsu’s look, and it didn’t sit well with Gray. The girl did go to great lengths to get Gray’s attention, but this one took the cake.

Also, why did Juvia dress up as Natsu, did the girl know about Gray and Natsu’s current relationship.

 

What the hell was she planning?

 

“Juvia what the hell are you doing in my house, and dressed like that?!” Gray’s words and facial expression gave off two different vibes. His face showed a serious mix of annoyance and anger, on the other hand, his words were stern and intimidating, But Juvia didn’t see it that way.

 

Juvia was too lost in her beloved angry stare to even listen to his words. Juvia didn’t care what Gray was saying, she was too busy enjoying the undivided attention he was giving her. She loved it, she hoped that Natsu was watching in his new kojin seishin form.The thoughts of the Salamander’s soul being filled with envy pleasured the water mage. Juvia’s sudden smile was the last straw, Gray walked stormed towards her and took a fistful of the stolen scarf that was wrapped securely around her neck.

 

Rough physical contact. Faces a small distance apart. Hands pulling her closer. Intense eye contact. This was everything Juvia could have possibly wanted.

 

“Dear, you shouldn’t shout at me. Now help me set the dinner table.” Juvia said as she loosened his grip and fixed her pink wig so that it looked like Natsu’s hair once more.

 

Gray became fed up with her calm attitude, and the fact that she was dressed as Natsu. She was seriously pushing it,  it was slowly driving him crazy. She was playing with him, and she was loving it. This was Juvia’s twisted version of playing house, and he didn’t know if Natsu was a favorable character in her game.

 

“ Where is Natsu, you bitch?!”

 

Her smile slowly faded away when he spouted his insult at her. _‘Bitch…. Bitch  Gray-sama you are not allowed to call Juvia that!'_

She tried her hardest to keep her cool, but his word stung. It was like his dark words corrupted the little light that inhabited her soul.

 

“ D-Dear, what are you talking about, I’m right here?”

“I am your beloved Natsu, my frosty prince.”

 

She walked closer so that she could rest both her hands on his jawlines. Now closer, Gray realized that Juvia had also altered her eyes. She was wearing some type of green contact lenses that were similar to Natsu’s eyes. This was crazy that she pays that much attention to Natsu’s details.

“ Wha, no no stop, Juvia! You need serious help.” She forced her hands off her and gave her a hard push, so they could have some distance.

 

“ I’m not Juvia, I’m Natsu. Don’t you see that my love! I’m Natsu, so now you can love me!”  She screeched as tears began to form in the corner of her artificial green eyes.

“ No! You’re Juvia, a psychotic stalker who needs to be locked up. I don’t and never will love you!”

She gasped at the cruel words of the truth. She couldn’t forgive him this time. Gray had rejected her affections many times before, but this time was the worse. She went through all the trouble of dressing up as Natsu, someone Gray loves dearly; at least she thought he loved him dearly. It was Natsu’s fault, that she didn’t win over Gray-sama, the love between them wasn’t strong enough!

 

“Now for the last time where is Natsu?”

 

 _‘Gray needed to be punished for being cruel to someone who did something so nice for him. He needed to feel the same pain she felt, and he was going to feel all the pain Juvia has felt from every time Gray-sama rejected her._ ’

 

“ Please lower your voice darling, I’ll go fetch him, _your_ Natsu.” Juvia left the kitchen with sadness painted on her face and sinister acts carved into her heart. She kept walking until she was out of Gray’s sight.

 

What was wrong with her? Wait she went in Gray’s bedroom, does that mean that Natsu  was here the whole time? Why didn’t he come out and stop her?

 

Gray was still uneasy about what just happened, he kept pacing the kitchen. He wouldn’t follow the girl, she did an excellent proving that she can’t be trusted.The Ice mage honestly wished her never met the insane girl.

 

Five minutes have gone by, what was she doing redressing Natsu? Seriously what was going on back there? Gray was getting worried. What if Natsu was in his room and he attacked Juvia and seriously hurt her. There was a bad sick feeling coiling inside his stomach, but he knew he had to get over it. No matter how bad Juvia crossed the line, he still didn’t want her being hurt. Gray began to step out of the kitchen and make his way into the living room.  Calm breaths, heavy breaths then rapid breaths, he needed to calm down and regain his stable cycle of inhaling and exhaling.

 

He considered walking down the hall to his bedroom, but he wasn’t sure if Juvia was planning some sort of surprise attack. “Juvia, what are you doing back there?” Gray’s impatiens was beginning to dial up. Natsu probably isn’t back there, she's must be back there touching all of Gray’s things. He began to walk down the hall until he heard the door creak open.

“Here I come….Gray-sama.” Her voice dragged down the hallway and followed was a  dark eerie  feeling. Why did she sound so down, and why didn’t Natsu say anything? Why were Gray’s hands trembling?

 

Each one of her steps got louder the closer she got. Within a few seconds, they were arms length apart. Juvia with a depressed look painted on her face, with an oddly large box in her hands. The box had a bitter odor, a smell that reminded him of mildew with a hint of steel.

“Juvia, what is...in.. the..” He stopped speaking when he saw dark liquid drip from the box. The liquid had the same awful smell, and it was dripping on the carpet. The liquid left deep red stains on the floor, the carpet, Juvia’s clothing and her pale hands.

Blood, why was blood coming from the box? What the hell was in there?

Tears began to flow down Juvia’s cheeks while she was forcefully pushing the box to Gray’s still trembling hands. The girl looked more scared than Gray, she was freaking out. Juvia was rubbing the blood all on her face when she went to wipe her eyes.

 

“ Gray-sama….i'm sorry. I’m sorry I'm sorry I’m sorry,....y-you needed...t-to be punished.” Her broken voice is what pushed Gray to summon up the courage to open the bloody box. Punished..for what? Juvia was choking on her tears and built up saliva, she was a mess.

 

He opened the box and cringed at the smell, but the sight made him lose all the feeling in his body. The putrid of the smell was completely explained the horrors that lived inside the box. The ice mage was at a loss for words if he couldn’t control his breath before he definitely couldn’t control it now.

 

Inside the box, was a severed head not just any head, it was the head of his beloved dragon slayer. His  His green eyes that were once filed with so much life, was dull now.  Tan skin was as pale a gray stormy sky. Death left hislast reaction of terror still frozen of his face.The dried blood on his face, was almost adding color to his now dim lifeless pallet. It was almost like the brightest light had just went out, and left the world in utter darkness.

Shortly after Gray’s eyes began to emulate the clouds on a gray stormy day. If anyone saw him they would not believe that he was a cool and collected person. He definantly wasn't collected, in fact he was all over the place; but could you blame him? Gray had so many emotions fighting to be the dominant, he felt like he was going to explode.He felt as if  his body would tear if he tried to convey every emotion. 

 

“ N-Natsu… Why...WHY’D YOU DO THIS! He screamed as he ran up to the girl and grabbed her by her throat

 

. His head was throbbing and causing great pain each time he tightened his grip on her scrawny neck. Natsu was dead..He was really dead, and even worse Juvia was to blame! The fact that she believed that saying ‘ I’m sorry but you needed to be punished’, would make everything better; she was greatly mistaken! He let go of Juvia and pushed her hard on the floor. Gray struggled to form words, the only sounds he could produce was the angered screams that described his enraged feelings. He honestly wanted to beat Juvia so bad, that she couldn’t be recognized by the authorities.

 

She thinks she can sit there and cry her way out of her horrible sin. Only demons would do something like this. He had his fair share of deaths from demons in the past.

 

_'Deliora… the killer of my beloved parents, beloved town, my beloved friends! That same smell of blood that day was staining my nose today. I was so helpless that day, and I promised myself I wouldn’t let another demon take away someone else I love! Someone who takes life from the innocent is no different from a demon. A demon....demon...demons deserve nothing but punishment and death.  She is no exception!'_

 

Juvia who was still crying on the floor was trying to rub the pain from her neck away, from when Gray almost strangled her. The water mage threw her own form of a temper tantrum, she completely lost control of her emotions. The tears rushing down her cheeks were starting to merge with the stream of snot coming from her nostrils. The mixture of tears and snot were dripping on her hands and clothing, making her look even messier and crazier. Juvia continued to mumble out inaudible words in between her unruly cries.

 

Anger was an understatement on how he felt. His heart raced faster than a person who had just finished a long run. Gray’s rage and a new sense of hate proved to take control of his actions, as he began to unconsciously stand in a magic performing stance. The darkness from his magic began to slowly travel over his body and settle itself over half his body. The darkness part of him was telling him to seek revenge on the girl who took so much from him.

 

' _She needed the ultimate punishment. A punishment she would forever learn from._

_Yes….do it! She deserves nothing less than this! She decided to follow the path of sin, so…...it’s my job to purge devils and sinners.'_

 

Gray stepped close to the girl, who was still a broken mess at his feet. Glowing eyes stared at her with no hint of sorrow, sympathy or mercy. She didn’t deserve any. A strong muscled arm raised in the air, with an extensive shadow that showed the ice mage was holding something.

 

Juvia looked up and examined every part of her beloved Gray’s body. She stared at his furrowed brows, tense muscles, wet cheeks from crying, and a small hint of blood in the corner of his mouth from biting his lip. He was furious with her and understood why, but she wasn’t sorry. Juvia would do it again if she had the chance, but she would never get that chance again. She saw the large blade of ice in her beloved hands, and it was raised and ready to be used. Juvia knew her fate.

 

 _‘Juvia has no regrets, Juvia loves Gray-sama for eternity._ ’ 

 

Gray’s low growls grew more and more fierce, and that informed Juvia that he was certain about what he was planning to do. Juvia had no regrets and in this moment of time neither did Gray.

 

“Gray-sama, nobody will love you the way I do....not even Natsu.”

 

That was the last straw, that last comment was like the scissors to the thin rope that was holding back Gray’s vicious blade. He was aiming to kill.

 

“ **Ice Devil’s Zeroth Long Sword!** ”

 

Juvia had no regrets, but in that moment in time neither did Gray.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it. I have had some serious writers block when it comes to It's Far From A Fairy Tail, also, I'm falling behind in school work. I just wanted to do some stalker Juvia writing. Actually, I was inspired by the Hatsune Miku song " Rotten Girl", you should give it a listen. I hope there are no errors, I was tired as hell when I wrote this.


End file.
